Picture Perfect
by gleesux
Summary: Scenes of Sebtana through the pictures of a scrapbook (aka mostly fluffy until you get the the extremely angst ones)
1. Chapter 1

**So, most of this is really fluffy, but a bit in, there will be tons of angst and sadness, so I apologize in advance. They're just one of my OTPs, so I couldn't not. Thanks and such, K.**

* * *

"I can't believe you're such an asshole!"

"I can't believe you're such a bitch!"

"Get out of here, now!"

"Im happy to!"

How did they get this way? How did they end up at each other's throats every second they were together? Why did they stick around? Why did she care? Why the hell was she asking herself all these questions? They weren't like this before, no, Santana and Sebastian used to be so happy. Now, look at them, fighting over everything.

With a frustrated groan, Santana walked towards her book case, pulling out one of her many photo albums she had of her and him. She could tell who's this was immediately. Every picture was crooked and Sebastian's thumb took up nearly half of them. Thank god his phone had the front camera, or his profile picture on Facebook would be Santana and his hand. Tracing her fingertips over each piece of time, she grinned slightly. Each photo was a story, a memory she treasured.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sebby! What're you doing?" Sixteen year old Santana Lopez squealed from the other side of his bed, opposed to her boyfriend holding a camera faced at them.

"Just smile, baby! I'm gonna do that thing your mom does with all the pictures and stuff for memories and what not."

"Make baby books?" Santana gave him an odd look. Her mother made a book for every single newborn ever to be had in her family; there were shelves. "Are you trying to tell me something because I don't want to be knocked up..weirdo."

"No! The booking nonsense."

"Scrapbooking? You're doing this for a scrapbook?" Santana giggled,"Aw, baby, you're so cute. Let me help you aim it."

She was met by a swat of his hand,"Nope, I'm doing this all on my own. You just sit there and look pretty." He sounded like such a child, yet didn't care. He'd seen her mother's scrapbooks a million times, and was fascinated by each one. Every single photo had a scene, you literally watched someone develop. He wanted to watch him and Santana grow over the years.

"Fine, fine. Sitting here still, just like a statue."

"Beautiful, love. Absolutely beautiful." A kiss was placed on her cheek before she could even respond.

Click.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love Santana! I love Santana!" Sebastian chanted childishly as he ran towards her bedroom. His presence at her house was expected if Santana was home. "I love my Tana, very, very much!" With a jewellery box in one hand and his camera in the other, he rushed into her bedroom.

"Shut up," Santana grumbled from her bed, digging her head deeper into her pillow,"Its the middle of the night."

"San, its noon."

"On a Saturday, same thing." She loved sleeping, she got barely any every single night of the week besides Friday, so seeing her up and going before three in the afternoon on Saturday was a rare sight.

Sebastian chuckled, slipping off his shoes and climbing beside her. "Cmon, Sleeping Beauty, come lay over here." Santana tiredly obeyed, flipping herself over and cuddling into his chest. He looked down at her lovingly, admiring how gorgeous she was just like that. No make up, just a look of peace and serenity on her tanned face. Her hair was let down and her dark, messy curls and waves framed her sleeping head. She was absolutely beautiful, and she was all his. He never thought he could be more in love.

Click.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, its Sebastian. I couldn't answer the phone so leave a message at the-" Santana smiled at his voice. Even though it was his voicemail, she hasn't actually talked to him all day. He was probably sleeping, every time Sebastian was sick he was either taking medicine, eating, or sleeping. She'd decided that she'd call during lunch, just to try to talk to him. From the texts she'd received earlier that day, he was a mess.

"Hey baby, just telling you that I'll be over after school to help take care of you. I'd ditch but they're all up on my ass about Social Studies. I don't get why I need to be there, I still ace everything, but whatever. Im gonna pick up some soup and stuff after Im done here, plus I can get some movies for us to watch if you start to getting any healthier. I'll see you in a bit, okay? Feel better, I love you."

Sebastian smiled at the message, admiring how sweet she was. She always took care of him when he was ill, every single time. She eventually got sick from it too and it was passed along between the couple. Then, it was his turn to care for her. Grabbing his camera, he pointed it at his phone, focusing a shot of the screen that displayed the information for the words left for him by her.

Click.


	5. Chapter 5

"Happy Birthday, baby." Santana grinned as she burst through his door. He hadn't even gotten up for yet, and he was typically an early riser. "Seb! Get up, get up, get up!" She cheered, making her way into his bed and straddling him. "Let's go, we're gonna go to the zoo today," she nearly squealed," We're going to the zoo!"  
Sebastian opened his eyes to see an excited Santana on top of him, obviously anxious for the day. He promised her that they'd go see some animals at the zoo, a little birthday adventure. When looking at it, you'd think that he'd only be going to make her smile, but in actuality, the look she got while there put one of his own on his lips. He got to see her grin and laugh like an excited child, eager to fit every exhibit into their day, and that smile she had was priceless. He wouldn't imagine doing anything else with her for his day. "Well, look at you, Beautiful, all up and ready before three. On a Saturday too? Woah."  
Santana rolled her eyes and pressed a good morning kiss to his lips,"Actually, before eleven." Sitting straight up, she reached onto his bedside table and snatched his camera, only to have it taken by him and pointed at her.  
"Hey, no fair! I was going to take a picture of you, all sexy with your messed up hair and shirtless body," Santana chimed. She loved how he looked in the mornings, especially during the summer when he wore boxers and nothing else. She typically wore one of his shirts to bed year round.  
"I think the only sexy one, shirtless with messed up hair, that ever gets pictures taken from this camera is gonna be you," he reasoned, holding it over his side table and setting it down. He accidentally pressed down on the device as she pressed her lips back to his in a heated kiss. That'd be one nice photo of his lamp.  
Click.


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning, Mrs. Smythe."

"I hope you know we're not actually married," Santana giggled from her half of the bed,"And this baby laying in between us is just a doll for a parenting course that you convinced me to take with you as an easy A."  
"I know, just practicing."  
"For what?"  
"When we're really married and there's an actual baby laying in between us." He shrugged nonchalantly, as if it was common sense. They would get married one day, they'd have a family of their own and a nice house to raise it. He wasn't taking that course as an easy A, he was taking it to prepare them for the future.  
Santana gave him an unreadable look. She didn't know exactly how to feel about that. Sure, she saw one with him, but she never really looked that much into the future before. "I really love you, did you know that?"  
Sebastian grinned and grabbed his camera, holding it above them,"I had a feeling, since I really love you too. Now smile, we can have a little family picture. It can be a before and after set up, one now, and one when we actually have one.  
She shook her head while her cheeks turn a light pink, proceeding to smile at the electronic just in time.  
Click.


End file.
